


Socks

by MemoryPalaceofWillGraham (JaxCat)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fuzzy socks, M/M, Murder Husbands, Sassy Will, Will Knows, no specific time period, sometime in the undefinible future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxCat/pseuds/MemoryPalaceofWillGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is protective of his socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of fluff that took over my mind after a twitter thread crying about Will and his socks. I have never written fluff before. It is a lot easier to make fluff in my head, than to get it onto the page. :)  
> Please let me know what you think!

Dr. Hannibal Lecter sat contentedly on his sitting room couch, savoring a snifter of after-dinner brandy and idly making notes for a new composition. The only thing that could have improved his mood would be a warm body curled up at his side, stealing drinks from his glass. It was still a unique feeling that this thought filled him with a quiet sense of enjoyment instead of a cold desire to shut down such forwardness. Then again, the one who inspired such thoughts was quite an unique specimen.

The man in question was right now rummaging around upstairs, having disappeared after dinner to take a long shower. Will had only recently returned to consulting in the field for Jack and the BAU and hadn’t been able to make it out to Baltimore for several days. Hannibal smiled to himself, remembering how Will had flung himself in the door this evening, wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s neck and kissing him greedily. He had then made a beeline for the kitchen.

Hannibal was quite proud of how Will’s appetite had picked up lately.

Lost in thought, the doctor missed the younger man slipping into the room. He was pulled out of his reverie when a pair of feet shoved themselves underneath his thigh. Hannibal’s brow wrinkled and he stared down at the bare feet, even now worming themselves further under his leg.

“Will?”

Will pointedly ignored the other man, flipping through the latest issue of the fishing magazine that Hannibal had started picking up for him. Will had a tendency to leave his magazines all over the house but in this, as in so many things lately, Hannibal was willing to indulge him.

“Will, might I ask what you are doing?” Hannibal wasn’t used to someone putting their bare feet all over his trousers, or trying to unseat him with said feet either. He set his brandy and notebook aside to focus on Will.

“My feet are cold.”

“Then why do you not have socks on?” Hannibal pinched one of Will’s ankles. Will had taken to leaving several changes of clothing at Hannibal’s house and Hannibal knew he had perfectly adequate socks and slippers available.

At the pinch, Will pulled his foot back and kicked Hannibal quickly in the thigh, before insinuating his foot back under Hannibal’s leg. Hannibal said his name once again, his tone darkening slightly.

“Oh,” Will said, looking up in mock surprise. “I’m sorry, Hannibal, am I being _rude_?”

Hannibal glowered at the younger man, telling him silently not to test his patience. Even Will, as much as Hannibal had come to care for him, was only allowed so much leeway. Will sighed and let the magazine slip to the floor.

“Do you know what I find rude, Hannibal? Digging through my underwear drawer!” At the older man’s look of blankness, Will rolled his eyes.

“Don’t give me that look. You can’t pretend you don’t like to tear down any boundaries I have up, and that includes going through all my clothes. Did you think I wouldn’t notice you replacing my older boxers--”

“I merely thought it a polite gesture and--”

“And I know you threw away my favorite socks!”

“Please clarify this for me, Will. Are you acting out because you believe I threw away a pair of socks? More specifically, the socks with the gaping hole in the heel?”

_You are a genius,_ Will’s expressive eyebrows shot back.

Hannibal pulled Will’s feet up into his lap, squeezing the delicate bones just a bit and causing Will to squirm. Hannibal then started rubbing his feet, warming the skin between his capable hands. “See there? Why do you need socks?”

“Not the point, Hannibal. But don’t stop.”

When Will had quieted, Hannibal put his feet down and stood up gracefully. He walked from the room and returned a few minutes later bearing aloft a familiar pair of fuzzy, thick socks. “As you can see,” Hannibal informed Will, “I knew they were your favorites and I did not throw them away.” Sitting back down, he picked up Will’s feet and slipped the socks on. They were warm, having just finished a cycle in the dryer.

“Did...did you _darn_ my socks, Hannibal?”

Hannibal patted Will’s feet in satisfaction, happy with the surprise he heard in Will’s voice. “I learned how to darn and sew when I was young. There were not many new clothes to be had in the orphanage where I spent several years.”

Will gave Hannibal a considering look. Then he pulled himself up, scooting over and settling his legs on either side of Hannibal’s hips. “Thank you,” he whispered. “God, it is good that I find you so damn charming. Otherwise, I might still be pissed at you for going through my underwear drawer.” Will dropped a sweet kiss on Hannibal’s lips. When Hannibal attempted to deepen the kiss, Will pulled away. Moving quickly, he laid himself back out on the couch, his feet once again in Hannibal’s lap. Will picked up his magazine and grinned at the slightly nonplussed older man.

“Now, I think you were in the middle of rubbing my feet.”


End file.
